jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Race cars
Race cars are dune buggy-like vehicles used in combat racing, featured only in Jak X: Combat Racing. They are driven by racers on race tracks, both of which feature some familiar and some new names. Similar to the buggies used in the Wasteland during Jak 3, these vehicles are not anti-gravity, unlike many other standard vehicles such as zoomers and airships, and instead rely on four wheels (sometimes off-road style and sometimes treadless). All race cars use an on-board weapons system, with dual submachine guns being the standard default. An additional arsenal may be utilized by collecting red and yellow eco pick-ups, giving you defensive and offensive weapons, respectively. Furthermore, blue and green eco pick-ups may be used to charge the vehicle's turbo reserve and repair damage to the race car, respectively. As with buggies, these vehicles possess jump jet capabilities as well, allowing the racer to perform small hops on command. Additionally, dark eco can be collected by killing enemies (and slightly by engaging the turbo and taking damage), a full meter of which will vastly upgrade your current weapons, lasting until your vehicle is destroyed. Types There are three classes of race cars, each class belonging to a certain Eco Cup and possessing four cars each. Generally for each class there is at least one of each type of car: all-rounder, brawler, speedster, and hybrid. All-rounders have neither outstanding speed nor armor, but are not inadequate by any means and work as needed. In fact, they can even excel in some areas, particularly when upgraded. Brawlers are bulky and fortified, specializing in armor and straight-up combat. Speedsters most of the time resemble minicars and specialize in speed but are usually very frail and have inferior handling. Hybrids combine two types, usually the speed of a speedster or all-rounder and the strength of a brawler. Racers will be provided with an all-rounder and a brawler to start with, unlocking two more vehicles via medal points. The two vehicles that you start out with are the most conducive to the type of tracks you will encounter, including the usual circuit race tracks (all-rounder) and combat-based arenas (brawler). Aside from the Eco Cup, there are also three unlockable cars not belonging to any class. These can be unlocked via the secrets shop and purchased with Precursor orbs, and in some cases connected to the save file of other games (see below table for details). Statistics Race cars have four categories of critical statistics: Engine, Gearbox, Armor, and Turbo. The max level of a race car's statistic depends on the car itself, and for this reason comparing the statistics between multiple cars is futile. Instead, the statistics are used to indicate the current level and can be upgraded by spending Precursor orbs earned from races. The engine statistic determines your vehicle's top speed. A vehicle with a low engine statistic will have a hard time either keeping up with the other racers or maintaining a steady lead once ahead. The gearbox statistic is subtle but important, improving your vehicle's initial acceleration and slightly augmenting your engine's top speed. The armor statistic reinforces your vehicles existing armor, increasing your vehicle's hit points (that is, the amount of hits it can take before being destroyed). The turbo statistic increases your vehicle's turbo efficiency, allowing it to boost for a longer amount of time per turbo capsule. Trophies The PlayStation 4 version has four related trophies named "Adrenaline Junkie", "Road Resilience", "Swift Shifter" and "All Jak'd Up". Upgrading all vehicles' respective engine, gearbox, armor and turbo stats to a minimum of 50% each will reward you with a silver trophy for each statistic. Driving As you will learn in the initial training session with Keira, press and hold to accelerate, and use either the or button to activate the brakes. You can also hold the brake button to reverse the vehicle. Powersliding occurs when the vehicle drifts and receives a turbo boost from it. This can be accomplished by pressing the brakes and turning hard right or hard left out of a high speed. Powersliding allows you to maintain momentum when taking a sharp corner, and can also add to your turbo meter when in need (as can a small jump with ). Without going into the drift from a high speed your vehicle will do a quick 180-degree turn. Turbo boosting propels the vehicle at a noticeably faster rate. Aside from powersliding and hang time, your vehicle can also fill its turbo meter via blue eco pick-ups, in the form of large blue capsules. The amount of time your vehicle has before depleting its turbo reserves is dependent on its turbo system, upgradeable with the Turbo statistic. As useful as boosting is, it usually corresponds with a loss of proper handling in most cars, making accurate turns impossible without drifting, and even some of the faster cars are prone to crashing if the turbo is not used properly while entering a powerslide. The key to properly using the turbo is incredibly difficult for some of the fastest cars. To start with, ideally one will not turbo while entering a powerslide, as this causes you to spin out. Instead, slowly let go of the turbo and begin the powerslide, when you have passed about half of the turn, activate it again to minimize the loss of top speed while you were not using it and proceed as normal from there. The PlayStation 4 version of this is related to a trophy named "Getting Sideways". Drifting 600 meters or more at once will reward you with a bronze trophy. Information Gallery Road Blade.png|Road Blade Basher.png|Basher Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly Howler 99.png|Howler 99 Javelin X.png|Javelin X Anvil RTX.png|Anvil RTX Boomer.png|Boomer Havoc V12.png|Havoc V12 Naughty Dog.png|Naughty Dog Sand Shark race car screen.png|Sand Shark Daxtermobile.png|Daxtermobile Category:Race cars